Talk:Trinity (Warframe)/@comment-26112846-20150526191911/@comment-76.173.107.158-20150610083555
^ somebody doesn't know squat about Trinity. Considering you can now get all the energy from EV instantly by killing its target, building min duration/EV is straight up idiotic, period. Instead, build for decent duration blessing/link, and instead prioritize power range/power strength for EV, but''' don't do it at the expense of all duration.' This allows you to both give large amounts of energy over a wide range, as well as tanking up your team and yourself with long duration Blessings and Links. '''Remember, this is TRINITY the fount of ENERGY, why the heck would you need max efficiency? Nah, build for approximately normal efficiency (so max fleeting to offset max blind rage, if you build that), slap on Flow/Primed Flow and Quick Thinking. Make sure you have at the minimum, a maxed Intensify to let your Blessings do full heals and enable you to do 99.66% Blessings.' Link isn't a tanking skill. Yes, you heard me. Link is a hybrid tanking/CC redux/damage dealing skill. It needs a bit of range, because you don't get the damage/cc redux when it's linked to nothing. Other than that, it requires decent duration. ' If you want to go seriously into the damage dealing side of it, you want even more range and duration', as well as assuring that you have enough power strength for 99% Blessings (Maxed Intensify or better). Beyond that,' you need a weapon that is good for bringing you down to 2% hp in a hurry, but is unlikely to kill you' (you're going to need QT for this, no surprise there). I personally reccomend the Kestrel with a tweaked Power Throw build. Yes, I know people like the Glaive Prime because it's prime, but the Kestrel comes out faster, returns faster if you mess up somehow, ragdolls enemies at range for emergency CC, and has momentum on regular attacks, as well as 100% magnetic proc AoE on slam, and 100% bleed proc on ground finishers. Yes, really. (Did I mention that they do the same amount of damage too, just different types?) Kestrel is the clear winner. Beyond that, for DPS Link Trinity builds, you need a weapon capable of large amounts of self-damage. I couldn't possibly recommend the Castanas/Sancti more highly, for several reasons: #1: 100% electric proc on every single explosion ever. If you can't understand how fantastic this is for CC (since link transfers procs too) then you've got some serious problems. It's also an excellent AoE damage proc on every victim of Link too, meaning the three ends of your link just turned into AoE blasts themselves, as well as the one point blank on you. #2: Impossible to kill yourself unless you aren't paying attention to your buffs. You choose when to activate them. Mostly for this build you'll be pressing both mouse buttons simultaneously in order to blow them up in your hands. Other weapons are less controlled (except the Penta). #3: Solid status proc chance. I reccomend Viral for the one element, your choice of the other, but remember that electric is a waste since you automatically get those procs anyways. You pretty much require an ammo mutation on whatever weapon you use for this, since it's almost certainly a launcher or something with a low ammo capacity, and you will be spamming it constantly. Build Accordingly. For Abating Link, I'm still trying to find a build with a decent combination of range and duration, while maintaining no worse than -50% efficiency and a minimum of 223% power strength. In short, abating link is mostly pointless unless you can hit that magical 100% armor reduction, opening up a whole slew of weapon optimizations. You need 222.22222... % power strength or more to get Abating Link to 100% reduction. This means a maxed out Blind Rage and a maxed Intensify. You lose three slots and 55% efficiency just for the pleasure of full armor reduction. Gotta get that power efficiency to better than 50%, so you need at least a Streamline, but can't afford to slot Fleeting Expertise because you've got no way to bring the duration up to 150% or greater after that without missing out on a LOT of range. (4 slots left) After that you can't afford to put on Narrow Minded or Overextended, because of the work necessary to counteract the maluses, so you're stuck with Stretch and Primed Continuity. (2 slots left. You pretty much require Primed Flow and Quick Thinking at this point, and you'll have siginificant negative efficiency) I'm probably going to end up with negative power efficiency (125% power cost) on that ^, meaning I would be spending (Blessing + Link = 75 x 1.25) = 218.75 energy for that masoschism mode, assuming Kestrel perfectly reduced my health to 2 (almost certainly going to lose some energy from QT saving you from suiciding, in reality), at which point EV will restore 229 energy... but at the cost of 62.5 energy itself, meaning I'd have to cast and activate it (kill its victim) twice during that 15 second duration, as well as most likely recasting link. All in all, a ridiculous ratio of time spent casting if you want it to come out well.